


Costumed

by Maisie_Namara



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phillip being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_Namara/pseuds/Maisie_Namara
Summary: Phillip can't stop staring at Anne's costume.





	Costumed

The first time he sees her in costume, it barely registers as he is in awe of her beauty. He only realizes later that she is wearing such a costume, bedazzled and showy and dramatic.  
Right after the performance, he sees her spun sugar wig, a large pink updo piled high atop her head, and it almost fits her. He likes her brown curly hair better, though.

The second time is when they meet the queen. He sees her chest heaving as people whisper, and she pulls her tiny cape to cover her bust in response to the stares. He wishes he could stop them.

The third time, she is not in her normal costume, but she is wearing a blue outfit with mesh, her arms covered, and he marvels at how the fabric reflects lights, and he is unable to resist grabbing her hand. She grips him, too, and her hand is soft but calloused from the trapeze, but he still clutches her tightly, loving the feeling of holding her, even slightly. That night, he sees her arms move sharply as she dances, and she sneers at him.

The fourth time, she is not in a costume at all, but a modest dress, making her look even taller than she is. At his mother’s comment, she turns and runs. When he finds her she has stripped, wearing only shorts and a tank top, her long legs on display, and he sees them encased in tights that seem to be woven with the stars.

The fifth time, when he is in the ring with her in front of an audience, he watches her. She puts so much heart into every move, every lyric, and her soul is flying while she is, so at the end of the song, after she has been dancing next to him, he grabs her and kisses her, because he loves her. Because he knows her. He knows her heart and soul and aspirations and fears, and he sees them everytime he sees her, whether she is dancing in front of hundreds of people or teasing him in his office when they’re alone. He can see her, under the makeup and costume, and he loves her when she is barefaced, laughing at him, wrapped in her mother’s shawl, but he also loves the performance and exhilaration of her tricks when she is in front of people, because she loves them, because they are part of her, part of the girl he loves, part of Anne Wheeler.


End file.
